


Complicated

by humanghost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Cocky Louis, M/M, Rich Harry, a little shy niall, additional pairings when story goes on, liam will come up soon, sorry this is crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanghost/pseuds/humanghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Niall wanted was to have an ordinary life at this academy he has always dreamed of attending. That's not too much to ask, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the horrible grammar. i havent written in a long time.

Niall takes a deep breath and prepares himself. He double checks all his things and himself in the mirror. It feels unreal to him. Along with his white button up and slacks, he’s wearing the vest for Prince Academy. He has dreamed for this for so long and he can’t believe it is happening.  
“C’mon Niall, you’ve checked yourself out five times already” Greg, Niall’s brother, laughs. To make things worse, he ruffles Niall’s hair with his hand, messing it up and gaining a gasp from his little brother.  
“You idiot! It took me so long to make it just the way I like it!” Niall attempts to fix his hair but everything he does is futile. He groans and glares at Greg. “I hate you”  
Niall receives a “tsk” from Maura, his mother who happens to be finishing the remaining pieces of her breakfast. “Niall, don’t say that. It’s going to be 4 months until you see Greg again and do you really want ‘I hate you’ to be the last thing you say to him?”  
“But mom” Niall whines, “you know how much this matters to me. Prince Academy has always been the school I’ve wanted to go to! I just want to have a good lasting impression.”  
“Greg” Maura turns to her eldest son, “how would you feel if Niall did that to you?”  
Greg smiles a little but rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry Niall”  
Niall rolls his eyes as well. “Its fine, it’s done anyway.”

“Greg” their father appears out of the kitchen, in his best suit and his hair slicked up. It seems like Niall isn’t the only one trying to look good for today.”

“Looking good, Pa” Niall chuckles. 

Maura looks up from her food and smiles at her husband. “Are you sure you’re not the trying to make a lasting impression?”

Bobby swoops down and places a kiss on Maura’s cheek. “I’m just so incredibly proud of Niall. Imagine that? One of our sons is going to attend Prince Academy! This is everything I’ve ever dreamed of. Everything I have worked hard for are slowly paying off.” Bobby smiles at Niall. Niall beams at his father. He feels so proud that he can slowly pay back everything his parents have done for him.

The moment is destroyed by Greg. “Pa, I think you guys need to go before Niall is late during the first day of his classes.” 

Niall rolls his eyes. “First of all, I think you just want me to leave. And second, it’s not the first day of classes. Today is only the orientation and the assigning of—“ Greg cuts Niall off by pushing him out of the floor length mirror and towards the door.

“Whatever. Get going already!” Greg gets Niall’s bags and pushes Niall again with extra force, making Niall almost topple on the ground.

Niall whips around. “Hey—“

“Let’s go, Niall.” His dad pushes him gently towards his car, one hand on his back and another on his luggage. Niall sticks his tongue out at Greg who rolls his eyes and puts Niall’s bag in the car trunk.

Bobby starts the car and Maura comes out to say goodbye to his son. “I’ll miss you, Niall. Promise me that you’ll always call us, okay?”

“I promise Ma” Niall smiles and hugs his mother. He turns to Greg. “Even though you’re really annoying, I’ll miss you too big bro.”

“Of course you will” Greg snorts and Niall rolls his eyes but from the way that Greg is smiling at him with watery eyes, he knows his brother will miss him too. He’s just good at pretending he won’t. “Try and not attract the attention of others. I’m not there to protect your sorry ass anymore.” Greg says and Maura lightly pinches Greg’s arm for his language.

“I can handle myself.” Niall huffs but he’s just bluffing. Ever since they were little kids, Niall has always had a problem with attracting the attention of the wrong sort of people. In middle school, every year he had bullies taunting him and the only person who can stop them in Greg. He hopes no one in Prince Academy is juvenile enough to bully him. When he thinks of Prince Academy, he sees people in the same vest as him, walking around with arms full of books yet still looking confident, dignified and calm. He hopes to be one of those people one day. 

“Let’s go, Niall.” His dad shouts from the driver’s seat. Niall says goodbye to his mother and brother one last time before climbing in the passenger seat.

“Are you ready?” Bobby asks. 

Niall thinks of everything he’s ever dreamed of. Going to Prince Academy, becoming a respected and loved student, classmate and friend there. Graduating with flying colours, getting into Princeton, becoming successful. Let the world bring its largest obstacles, nothing wills top Niall. He looks at his father and nods. “All my life.”

 

Just the iron gates of Prince Academy brings shivers to Niall’s skin. He couldn’t see much from outside of the academy except the 20 feet tall brick walls and the limited view through the gaps of the iron gates. “This can’t be real” Niall mutters under his breath. Behind him, Bobby unloads all his bags. 

Bobby walks up beside his son and places his hand on his shoulder. “Take care of yourself and always do your best, okay? Don’t let anybody bring you down. Plus the only person who can determine your worth is yourself.”

Niall hugs Bobby tightly. “Yes Pa” He turns and presses the button beside the gate. Immediately, a low voice calls out. 

“Please state your name and purpose in Prince Academy”

“Um” Niall blushes. He hasn’t entered yet but he already feels nervous and clammy. “Niall Horan.” He vaguely hears the sound of typing from the speakers. “I’m—uh—a new student and—“ Niall didn’t get to finish his sentence because the iron gates slide open. Niall swallows. He looks at his dad. “So this is it, Pa.”

“It certainly is” Bobby Horan smiles. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you inside?”

“Yeah” Niall smiles. “I got this” Struggling a bit, he gets all his bags and enters Prince Academy.

Niall breaks into a smile as the gates close behind him. There’s no backing out now. He looks at the front yard of Prince Academy filled trees, plants, benches, one huge fountain in the center and students carrying multiple bags as well. Some are huddled in a group, laughing and chatting about what they have done during the summer. Others are by pairs, just smiling at each other. There are students walking alone, obviously very familiar with their surroundings. And there are students like Niall, looking everywhere with excitement.

Just beyond the huge fountain lies the main building of Prince Academy made up of huge stones, giving it a castle-like look. Through the open gigantic windows, Niall sees students passing by and like the student out in the yard, they were either talking to others or walking alone. 

Although he is perfectly okay with not having too many friends, he hopes he gets at least a handful that he can trust. 

Before he can move, a frisbee hits him right in the face and he squeaks at the force of it and accidentally drops his bags. He hears someone running over and does his best to appear unfazed but fails. He can feel his eyes getting watery. He can’t help it, it hurts a lot. He closes his eyes and hopes that no tear will fall out.

“Bro, are you okay?” he hears a light voice ask.

“I’m fine, yeah” Niall answers. He opens his eyes and finds himself staring into green eyes and he swears time stops and everything and everyone around him disappears. Those eyes are the only things that matter. He wants to wake up every morning and see those same green eyes blinking sleepily at him. He wants to end his best days and his worst days looking into those eyes.

“Uhm, are you okay?” the boy with the green eyes asks. Niall blinks twice and snaps back to reality.

“Oh um…” Niall blushes. What is he thinking? He’s not in Prince Academy to be mesmerized by some green eyes. Some beautiful green eyes. Plus he’s a boy! Niall had only girl crushes all his life so he can’t just start liking a boy now. “I’m fine, yeah.”

“I’m sorry, really” the boy apologizes. 

“It’s fine” Niall waves it off and picks up his bags. 

“Harry!” another boy shouts from afar. “Come on!”

“Wait a minute! I’ll take a quick break!” Harry shouts back. He picks up the dropped frisbee and hurls it at a group of people standing scattered near the fountain. He turns back to  
Niall after making sure someone caught it. “So, what’s your name?”

“Niall” Niall replies and looks at the ground.

“Hey Niall, I’m Harry. To make up for hitting you, maybe I can help you?” he takes some bags from Niall. “What’s your house and room number?”

“Uhm” Niall mutters awkwardly. “I just got here”

“Alright” Harry beams and dear gosh, he has dimples. “I can accompany you to the Office of Student Affairs.”

“Thanks” Niall smiles weakly.

The two of them stroll silently towards the main building. This Harry guy must be a junior because almost everyone he passes by greets him. Niall blushes. He can’t believe he has already attracted attention during the very first day. Yes he wanted a friend but he wanted a friend who had no friends yet and can make friends along with him. 

“So Niall” Harry says. “You’re a freshman? Wait, that’s a stupid question. You obviously are” Harry chuckles at himself.

“Yeah” Niall mumbles. “You?”

“The same” Harry smiles at him. Niall actually stops in his tracks and looks unbelievably at Harry. “You’re a freshman?” Harry nods and looks surprised as to why Niall is surprised. 

“How come almost everybody seems to know you?”

“Oh” Harry smiles. “You see, I sort of grew up here so I know quite a lot of upperclassmen here. Oh and yeah, I grew up here because this is my house. My ancestors, donated this very piece of land for people to study in one condition, we still get to live here” he shrugs.  
Niall swears his mouth drops open without his consent. “You’re a Styles?”

“Yep” Harry states. “Harry Styles, pleased to meet you” he continues walking so Niall follows him.  
They enter the main building and Niall has to swallow down the squeak in his throat. Polished marble and glass windows surrounded the lobby. He follows Harry towards a wooden door labelled “Office of Student Affairs”

As he enters the OSA, he is instantly bombarded with numerous people lining up to find out their house and room number. Niall swallows. He’s never been comfortable inside a crowded room. “So many people” he utters. He tries to get his bags from Harry. “It’s okay, you don’t have to line up with me. I really appreciate the help.” He pulls harder but Harry wouldn’t let go of his bags.

“What’s your full name?” Harry asks. 

“Niall Horan” Niall answers.

“Okay” Harry replies, “I got this. Just stay here” and without further explanation he walks past the people lining up towards the very front of the line. He swiftly cuts off the next person and talks to the lady behind the glass window. Some of the students start looking at him with annoyance while others recognize him and just remain silent.

Minutes later, Harry comes back to Niall holding a slip of paper. “You’re in the Sapphire House, room 14. I’ll take you there”. Niall just nods at follow him. He follows Harry through the lobby and pass the back door, revealing another yard full of benches and more buildings. “Well, these are the Houses. Sapphire is right over there.” He points to a building with a big letter S on it. 

“Okay” Niall says. “Thanks for the help”

“No problem at all” Harry smiles. If you ever need any help, I’m in Ruby House, room 1.”

“I thought you had your own house here?”

“I do” Harry shrugs. “But I wanted to be in the same room with my best friend so with a little manipulation, I got what I wanted”

Niall nods, not really feeling comfortable with how casual Harry sounds like. He sounds like he’s used to manipulating people all the time. He probably is. He probably gets everything he wants because his family technically owns the school.

“Alright, see you Niall”

“Bye Harry” Niall mutters and leaves immediately to get as far away from Harry as possible. 

Just because his day started a little…weird, it doesn’t mean that he will allow the rest of the day to become so. He’s Niall Horan, he can be positive.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall enters his room to find the other half already occupied. He looks around but finds no one else but judging from the various posters, art materials and dark clothing scattered around, his roommate might be one of those emo kids.

Niall places his bags at the foot of his bed. His side of the room looks so blank compared to his roommate’s. He has no idea how to make it represent him. All his life, all he has done is study. He never really got time to discover what music he likes, what sports he’s passionate about. Whether he’s artistic or not. He guesses this is the right time to find out. But first, he need to sort out his things first.

He starts unpacking his clothes and putting them inside the closet. Half of the closet is already full so he makes do with the remaining space. He hangs all his clothes and fixes his shoes underneath. Next, he unpacks his books and places them on his personal mini shelf and puts some on his personal study desk. Just as he was about to hang a photograph of his family, the door opens and when he turns, his eyes widen slightly at the site of his roommate.

His roommate was nothing like he predicted. He was expecting a pale kid who wears too much black and has his hair in crazy color. He did not expect a boy looking like a prince to walk in. Yes he is wearing too much black besides the school vest but his black sweater underneath is rolled up revealing his tattoos on tan skin. His hair is the right type of messy but stylish that Niall has been attempting to do on his own hair his entire life. And his eyes. Niall is pretty sure that if he sees another pair of beautiful eyes in Prince Academy, he’s going to lose it.

“Hey” his roommate greets him.

Niall coughs. “Hi.” What is wrong with him? Why is he getting so flustered? Just like when he was with Harry.

“I guess you’re my roommate. I’m Zayn” he holds out his hand.

“Niall.” Niall shyly takes it. “Your side of the room looks really cool. I don’t know how I can top that one.”

Zayn lets go of his hand but he offers him a smile and Niall needs to go to a doctor because he thinks his heart just skipped a beat. What is wrong with him? Why is he acting and feeling this way? “It’s not a competition. I’m just being me and you just have to be you.”

Niall voices out what has been troubling him. “What if I still don’t know who I am?” He realizes how stupid he sounds and immediately says. “Sorry that’s stupid of me to say.”

Zayn shrugs and claps Niall’s shoulder. “No it’s not stupid and for your little problem, then I guess I can help you. Unless of course, you don’t want to be friends with someone like   
me.”

“Who wouldn’t want to be friends with you?” Niall looks at Zayn incredulously. “You have really cool tattoos. My ma would never approve me having tattoos but I’ve always had a secret fascination with them.”

“A lot of people wouldn’t want to have friends who have tattoos on them.” Zayn answers. 

“Well,” Niall beams “I’m not one of those people.” He actually can’t believe he’s having a normal conversation with another normal boy. Zayn seems really nice and he keeps giving   
him those small smiles. 

“Do you want to walk around and explore the school? I’ve only explored this building so far. I didn’t want to venture further alone.” Zayn offers.

Niall is more than happy to explore Prince Academy with Zayn and get to know him better. He’s ecstatic actually because if everything goes well, he and Zayn can be best friends. Of course, he has to play it cool. “Sure” he smiles.

 

“Wow. This school is honestly everything I have ever imagined.” Niall says dreamily as he jumps on his bed. “What about you Zayn? How did you like our self-proclaimed tour?”

“This school is definitely sick. “ Zayn answers and sits on the foot of Niall’s bed. “I must admit. At first, I was reluctant to come here. My father wanted some posh and ‘proper’ school instead of the art school I wanted but then I saw the art museum and the people don’t seem too bad. I can actually enjoy it here.”

Niall piles that information at the back of his head. He looks at his watch and says. “Hey, I think it’s time for our orientation. I wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Goody two shoes, huh?” Zayn taunts and Niall blushes.

“I-I-I just don’t want to be late for the orientation.” He stutters.

Zayn laughs. “I’m kidding. Of course. Let’s go together, yeah?”

Niall mentally sighs in relief. “Yeah”

Together, they walk towards the main function room called “The Sun Room” to attend their orientation. While walking, Niall already notices a lot of girls are giving Zayn shy or not-so-shy looks or talking about him or “subtly” pointing at him. He feels stupid walking beside Zayn. He feels like a child’s artwork beside Van Gogh’s starry night. 

“You’re attracting a lot of attention, you must be quite the heartthrob back in your old school.” Niall nudges Zayn. 

Zayn snorts. “You should have seen me back then. No one would give me a second glance if I still look the way I used to. Every girl would walk away from me faster than you can say “Zayn Malik””

“Really?” Niall doesn’t try to hide the surprise. “You look like someone who’s used to getting all the attention and ignoring it. So you never had a girlfriend?”  
Zayn smiles a little at Niall’s statement but it quickly drops as soon as Niall asks about a girlfriend. “Well…I had one.” Niall easily notices the change in Zayn’s mood so he tries to change the subject.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.” Niall says quickly. He hopes he didn’t mess this up. Zayn seems really nice, cool and funny. He would kill himself if his friendship with him withers on the first day all because of his stupid assumptions. “I’m hungry. I wonder what’s for dinner. I hope there’s bacon even though technically, bacon is for breakfast.”

Zayn smirks. “I say a person should have the right to eat bacon whenever they want and not just for breakfast.”

“Exactly!” Niall exclaims. Zayn rolls his eyes playfully and Niall is just happy that he just avoided an awkward situation.

They enter the Sun room and Niall looks at the floor as about a hundred girls begin giggling and pointing at Zayn. He doesn’t know if he’s doing it because he doesn’t want people to notice him or because he feels inferior again and he just wants to disappear. 

“Come on” Zayn puts his hand on Niall’s back and urges him to keep walking. Niall blushes and he’s pretty sure he can feel the rough pads of Zayn’s palm and the heat from his body through his clothes. He vaguely feels eyes on him and when he looks up, he sees judgemental stares from almost every girl and a couple of guys. He swallows down the bile that’s rising in his throat. Please. He doesn’t want to be the subject of torment again. He’s had enough of that.

They find a seat near the front where less people are sitting and find two empty chairs. As soon as they sit down, Zayn’s hand leaves Niall’s back and Niall musters all his strength in order not to whine and ask it back.

“All these people looking at me are making me uncomfortable.” Zayn whispers to him. Niall just chuckles.

Zayn is just about to say something when someone coughs from beside Niall and when he turns, he sees Harry standing just a couple of feet away with another boy behind him. 

“Hey Niall, nice bumping into you again.”

“Hey Harry” Niall smiles. He feels strangely uncomfortable surrounded by two guys that makes him flustered.

“Niall, this is Louis, the best friend I was talking to you about. Louis, this is Niall, the boy I accidentally hit earlier.” Louis merely raises an eyebrow at him like he’s surprised Harry even wanted to talk to someone like him. Niall looks down and murmurs a ‘hello’.

He remembers Zayn who is right beside him. “Um, this is Zayn. He’s my roommate.” 

“Hi Zayn.” Harry smiles and his dimples practically pop out. “I’m Harry.”

“Zayn.” Zayn nods politely. Niall can tell Zayn feels uncomfortable as well and he hopes that Harry and Louis will leave soon and find another set of seats to sit on. He does like Harry and he seems like a really nice and cool guy and Louis…well…he doesn’t know the guy well enough to judge if he’s nice or not but they have attracted the attention of girls again and Harry is still standing there smiling at him and wow he can’t stop staring at Harry as well because there are some people in the world who look good and there are some people like Harry who are beautiful.

“Harry,” Louis says, “let’s go find a seat.”

“Okay” Harry replies. That’s when he notices that the two seats beside Niall are empty. “Are these seats taken?” he asks.

“Uh” Niall mutter unintelligently “No, it’s not.” Harry beams at the answer and plants his butt on the chair right beside Niall’s. Louis sighs as he has no choice and sits beside Harry.

“You didn’t tell me you already had a friend here.” Zayn whispers from beside him while Harry is in an animated conversation with Louis about something they did last year.

“I didn’t know we were friends” Niall whispers back. “He hit me earlier and helped me get to our room.” Zayn laughs silently and Niall decides he quite likes the way Zayn’s eyes crinkle when he laughs.

 

During the orientation, the principal talked about the rules, the history and the notable alumni from Prince Academy. He also talked about the consequences of disobeying Prince Academy rules. Afterwards, he declared everyone to proceed to the Great room where they will have their first dinner together.

”I’m really hungry.” Harry repeats for the nth time that hour. Niall has just spent 2 hours trying to listen to the principal while Harry tells him about how great the food is and how the founders made sure that Prince Academy only hires the best among all the chefs.

“You’ve said that so many times” Louis whines and Niall is secretly relieved that he doesn’t have to be the one to tell him that.”

“I can’t help it” Harry pouts at Louis. “Our Frisbee game got me so tired and I couldn’t eat any snacks because father wanted me to meet a bunch of people that can help me become successful in the future.”

Niall almost rolls his eyes. Unlike Harry, he doesn’t have the luxury of connections to help him become successful.

They enter the Great room and it’s already full of people. “So many people” Zayn complains, hoping no one would hear it but Niall, Harry and Louis all do. 

“Don’t worry” Harry smiles. “I got this.” He brings them to a secluded area with the label. “For VIPs only” after nudging their way through half a thousand people.

“Are you sure we’re allowed here, Harry?” Niall asks Harry warily. “It says it’s only for VIPs”

“Of course we’re allowed.” Harry rolls his eyes then beams proudly. “I am an important, aren’t I?” Louis shrugs and takes a seat, Harry taking the one beside him. Zayn shrugs as well and takes a seat. Niall looks at the three of them warily before taking a seat himself.

That was the start of their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

“We have almost every class together.” Niall tells Zayn as he compares their schedules. “The only class we don’t have together is art. That’s a shame. I would have asked you for tips or help during those classes.” Niall laughs. “I’m kidding”

“I’m pretty sure you can do anything if you try hard enough. Hell, I bet you don’t even have to try too hard.” Zayn answers. Niall blushes and swears he has no talent for art whatsoever but Zayn brushes his comments off. 

“Awwww, Louis! We only have 4 classes together!” Harry pouts.

The four of them are seated on a picnic bench near a sparkling lake. Zayn and Niall across Harry and Louis. Only a few other people are still outside. Most of the student population have probably gone to bed to prepare for the load that the official first day will give. 

“That’s okay, it will teach you to be more independent. The real world won’t always have me beside you, you know.” Louis answers, rolling his eyes fondly.

“How did you two meet?” Niall asks. 

“We’ve been friends since we were kids.” Harry says happily. “My dad and Louis’ dad worked together back then and my dad would bring me to his office once a week.”

“And my dad would bring me every day.” Louis groans.

“And every time I’m there, Louis and I would tell each other stories or play hide and seek. Eventually, we grew up to the point where it’s not normal to play hide and seek in the offices anymore.” 

“So we would help our fathers with whatever they were doing.” Louis continues. “Fixing paperwork, correcting things. Those type of office stuff.”

Niall nods and reaches for Harry’s schedule. He pleasantly happy to know that they have almost every class together as well. The only classes he and Harry don’t have in common are Physical Education and English Literature. Harry grabs both their schedule from Niall’s hands and analyses them. His eyes light up in happiness. “At least I’m not alone in classes that Louis isn’t in.”

Louis snorts. “As if blondie can replace me.”

Niall’s cheeks flare up. For the entire day, Louis has either ignored him or said rude things about him right in front of his face. He doesn’t know what Louis’ problem is. He doesn’t even know the guy and he has barely talked to him. What is he doing that is making Louis act so hostile to him? And the worst part is Niall can’t do anything about it, Zayn doesn’t want to get involved and Harry thinks every time Louis insults Niall, he’s joking.

“I never said I had plans of replacing you.” Niall couldn’t help but snap out. He feels Zayn’s hand on his arm and he looks at him. Zayn’s looking at him with warning eyes, telling him to keep it cool.

Harry blinks at Niall’s reaction, as if genuinely surprised that Niall snapped out. “It was just a joke, Niall. Louis likes to joke around.”

If only he can see that Louis isn’t joking at all. “Yeah, sure.” Niall mumbles. He looks at the purple-blue sky and stands up. “I’m going to prepare myself for tomorrow. So, yeah, goodnight.” Honestly, he just wants to get away from Louis.

Zayn stands up as well. “I’ll go with you. I need to sleep early. I’m honestly the hardest person to wake up during mornings.”

“But it’s still a little early!” Harry says. “It’s only eight!”

“Whimps.” Louis says beside Harry. Niall looks at him only to see that Louis is also looking at him. Louis sneers and Niall looks away. He badly wants to ask what he did that made Louis react that badly to him. 

“Goodnight Harry.” Niall smiles at the brown haired lad.

“Goodnight Niall!” Harry cheers. When the two walk away, Harry turns to Louis. “What is your problem with Niall? He’s a really nice guy and you have done nothing but insult him. I had to keep pretending that you were joking and I think they didn’t buy it.”

“I just have this bad feeling about him.” Louis defends himself. He scratches his nails against the wooden table and refuses to meet Harry’s eyes.

Harry looks at Louis questioningly. If Louis didn’t like a person, he would straight out tell them. He would say “hey, I really don’t like you so you can just fuck off.” But so far, he hasn’t said that to Niall. Then that means Louis doesn’t dislike Niall. Maybe…

“You have a crush on Niall, don’t you?” Harry teases. Louis whips his head towards Harry so fast Harry is pretty sure he hears Louis’ neck snap.

“Are you kidding me?” Louis has an offended look on his face so maybe Harry was wrong. “I would never in a million years have a crush on someone like him.”

“Are you sure? Because you’re being rude to him but you don’t really dislike him. That’s how girls normally act right? They pretend they hate their crushes when they don’t.” Harry explains. Louis face is getting redder each moment and Harry hopes he doesn’t explode. The last time Louis exploded on him, they didn’t talk for an entire week and it was torture for Harry.

“It’s not that I like him. It’s that you like him.” Louis says matter-of-factly and this time, Harry almost did a double-take.

“I don’t—“

“You obviously do.” Louis cuts him off. “When was the last time you acted all charming in front of a person? You haven’t stopped staring at him ever since! It’s a miracle he hasn’t noticed. And it’s also a miracle that you haven’t noticed that every time you speak even just a word to Niall, he blushes like crazy! I’m just scared that when you and Niall start going out, you’re going to leave me and who will be my best friend?” Louis bites his bottom lip, a sure sign that he is really nervous.

Harry stays silent for a while and turns away. He hasn’t even noticed that he’s been paying attention to Niall. But now that he thinks about it, the first time he looked at Niall, he knew Niall wasn’t like everybody else. He did want to hold his face in his hands when they first met but he did his best to act normal. He didn’t want to freak out someone like Niall. But then Louis said Niall keeps blushing as well. So does that mean Niall also feels something for him?

He looks back at Louis. “Impossible. Niall and I will never be together.” He says. 

Louis rolls his eyes so hard that Harry Is scared they might pop out of his sockets. “You’re Harry Styles! You can get anyone you want without trying! Every girl already has a crush on you and it’s been a day! I bet you can sweep that Niall guy off his feet with just a smile.”

Harry blushes a little because yeah, he knows he can get anyone he wants but he doesn’t like admitting it. “Are you sure you don’t like him?” he asks just in case because he is really considering asking Niall out. But he’s going to wait for a week or two to check if Niall is worth a date.

Louis laughs out loud. 

“Please, I have better taste.”

 

“That Louis guy really makes me uncomfortable.” Zayn says as he changes into his boxers. 

“Tell me about it!” Niall walks out of their bathroom, already in a faded grey shirt and jogging pants. “I think he hates me.”

“I hate to say this but yeah, he’s done nothing but be a prick the entire time. Harry seemed like a nice guy though. Is he gay? Because I’m pretty sure he’s in love with Louis. The entire time we were together he thought Louis was joking! Only people in love are THAT oblivious.” Zayn throws the clothes he used for the day in the laundry hamper.

Niall shrugs. “Maybe, why? You cool with gay people or…?” he asks just in case. He seriously thinks he’s becoming gay and he needs to make sure that Zayn is okay with that.

“Of course I’m cool with gay people.” Zayn responds. “I don’t think a person’s sexuality matters. What matters is what that person does with his or her time and talents.”

“Cool.” Niall says back. “Me too.”

Zayn nods. “Yeah”

Niall nods as well. The two of them look at each other, not knowing what to say. Niall coughs. “I think I’m going to sleep now.” He wants to ask Zayn if he’s gay but it’s only the first day of their friendship and he thinks it would be rude.

“Yeah. Me too.” Zayn lays on his bed and wraps his blanket around himself. “If my alarm doesn’t wake me up. Please wake me up and if I refuse to, I give you permission to throw a bucket of water on me.”

Niall chuckles. “I’ll keep that in mind. Goodnight Zayn.”

“Goodnight Niall.” Zayn shifts around a bit before finding a comfortable position, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Niall waits for a couple of minutes before he does the same.

 

Meanwhile, in another building, Harry can’t seem to fall asleep. He’s contemplating about the most subtle way to win Niall’s heart. He knows he told himself to wait a bit and if Niall reacts properly to his actions then that boy is definitely worth dating.

 

“I can’t believe you really threw a bucket of water on me.” Zayn says as he and Niall look for a table to sit on for breakfast.

“You gave me permission.” Niall defends himself. “I don’t want you to be late you know. I had to do what I had to do.”

Zayn shakes his head and rubs some sleep from his eyes. Niall spots an empty table but he sees someone waving and he immediately knows its Harry. He walks toward them and watches in amusement as Louis puts Harry’s hand down to spare the both of them from embarrassment. 

“Morning Niall, Morning Zayn.” Harry greets cheerfully. He pats the seat beside him. “I saved you a seat Niall.” Niall smiles and sits down. Zayn takes the seat beside Louis. “So, how was your night?” Harry asks while Niall piles waffles, bacon, sausages and eggs on his plate. Harry takes this as a good sign because Harry likes to cook food and if Niall likes to eat then that would make them a great team.

“It was pretty good. It feels nice to snuggle against really soft pillows. Although I was pretty nervous about today.” Niall admits.

“Just work hard and you can do anything! Plus if you need any help, I can be of assistance.” Harry offers. 

Louis snorts. “What do you know about working hard, Harry? You can pass this school without lifting a finger. And what can you help him with? Trying to score chicks? Giving him the answer to every test?” Everyone in the table knows it’s true. Harry glares at Louis because he really doesn’t want to seem like a prick in front of Niall. He wants to show Niall he can work hard as well. He knows Louis still doesn’t trust Niall but he wants this to work. 

“I’m pretty sure Harry is good at something.” Niall says, feeling slightly bad for Harry. “He’s probably good at History and English.” 

Harry perks up. “I am. I read a lot so I’m pretty good with History and English.”

“See?” Niall smiles at Harry. “You can help me. I’ve always found History boring.”

“Whatever.” Louis says and eats his waffles. Zayn remains quiet, just eating his meal. He still feels a bit uncomfortable around these people except Niall.

“Did you know I had to wake up Zayn by throwing a bucket of water over him? He literally wouldn’t wake up! He was mumbling about reading his comics or something like that.” Niall laughs. 

Zayn sticks his tongue out.

Louis looks at Zayn. “You read comic books? Or do you read just the lame comics in the newspaper?”

Zayn looks baffled. “Are you kidding me? I have a massive collection of comic books? They’re costly but they’re my guilty pleasure.”

“Me too!” Louis exclaims. Even though he already has an opinion about Niall, he still hasn’t made up his mind about Zayn. It’s like the boy isn’t even there.

As Louis and Zayn chatter on about superheroes, Harry takes the opportunity to grab Niall’s attention. “Hey, after classes I want to show you this really cool restaurant. We can eat there for dinner.”

Niall says, “Sure” thinking it will be the four of them and Harry mentally cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

Their first class is History which they all have together. Harry and Louis quickly go to the back to get some seats there. Niall, wanting to listen properly to the lecture, takes a seat in the second row, Zayn follows him and moves his seat slightly closer to Niall.

“Hi.” The boy on Niall’s other side says.

“Hi.” Niall replies. Niall looks properly at the boy and something about the way his eyes crinkle while he smiles makes Niall trust him immediately.

“I’m Liam.” Liam holds out his hand. Niall grabs it and shakes his hand quickly but firmly. Liam’s hand feels so huge compared to his.

“Niall. This is Zayn.” He moves backwards so that Liam has a perfect view of Zayn. 

“Hey.” Zayn nods and raises his hand and does a little wave.

“Sorry. Is this weird? Me talking to you? Because I haven’t made any friends yet besides my roommate and I’ve only seen him in our room for an hour. You don’t mind me talking to you, do you? Oh gosh, you probably do. I’m so—“ Liam rambles and puts his head in his hands and Niall cuts him off by laughing. He looks back at Niall with worry etched unto his face. “Why are you laughing? It’s because I look and sound dumb and speak so much isn’t it?”

“No.” Niall shakes his head. “I don’t mind. It’s just that I’ve never met anyone more nervous about talking to other people than me.”

“Really?” Liam lightens up. “So it’s okay for me to talk to you and Zayn?”

“More than alright, dude.” Zayn speaks up.

“You wanna hang out with us during lunch?” Niall invites. Liam gives off a calm and friendly aura. Unlike what Niall felt with Zayn, Harry and Louis. “Actually, you want to hang out with us forever? Damn, now I sound weird. I’m sorry if I came on too strong.” Niall blushes a bit.

“I feel bad for Zayn. Now he has to tolerate two blubbering fools.” Liam jokes. 

A minute later, their teacher enters their classroom. From the way he dresses up and looks at his students, Niall has a feeling he wouldn’t be so bad. If this teacher were strict, then he wouldn’t be wearing a denim jacket over a plain grey shirt and ripped jeans.

“Good morning class.” His voice booms through the entire classroom. “You may call me Professor Breslin and I am here to teach you about history.” 

“Whenever I think of History Professors I usually imagine someone who looks very boring. Professor Breslin is the exact opposite.” Zayn whispers to Niall. He looks excited. “You think he’s cool? I hope he’s one of those really cool teachers who teach well as well.”

“Yeah he’s cool.” Liam interrupts. “My dad told me so. Sometimes, he’s ‘too cool’ as my dad says.”

“Sick.” Zayn and Niall say at the same time, too busy focusing on the teacher to ask Liam how his dad knew.

“If you want to pass my class, there are two rules. First, you must always listen to my discussions because sometimes, I like to have surprise but easy tests. Second, never ever piss me off.” Professor Breslin leans against the teacher’s table. “Follow these two rules and your ass will be safe for the rest of the year.” He takes a good look around the classroom. “So, let’s begin.”

Like Zayn had hoped, history class had been fun. Louis was given a warning for falling asleep but besides that, Professor Breslin was calm, fun and knew what he was talking about. By the end of the subject, Niall had two pages of his notebook filled up with facts that Professor Breslin provided. Niall was also very happy to find out that Liam and Zayn were also as attentive as him. Although Zayn doodled along with his notes, he guesses Zayn can look at his notes better when there’s art involved since he’s an artistic person.

“That was great.” Niall breathes out as he stands up from his chair and puts his things in his bag. Professor Breslin dismissed them 5 minutes earlier than the actual dismissal time.

“I’m pretty sure he’s already my favourite teacher even though he’s the only teacher I’ve met so far.” Zayn states and Niall and Liam agree.

“Why didn’t you sit with us, Niall?” Harry tries to say casually as he comes up to Niall.

“Sorry.” Niall looks down. “I wanted to be closer to the front.” 

Harry whines. “But when you sit in front the teachers call you and make you volunteer to do stuff.” His eyes land on Liam. Truth be told, he’s been paying attention to Liam and Niall since the class started. “Who are you?”

Liam swallows down his nervousness. “I’m Liam. Nice to meet you. I know who you are. Harry Styles, right?”

Harry grins at being recognized but it disappears when he remembers how Liam and Niall kept whispering and laughing to each other during the class. “Yes, I am.”

“I know who you are.” Louis sits on an empty seat behind Niall’s and puts his feet on the top of Niall’s chair. “You’re the discipline head’s son. You’re Mr. Payne’s son.”

Liam scratches the back of his head. “Yeah. I am.”

Zayn, Niall and Harry all look clueless. Louis rolls his eyes and explains. “My mother is friends with the principal here and he said that there used to be an English teacher that was so uptight that the school decided to just make him discipline head for students who misbehave. That discipline head is Mr. Payne.” Louis nods his head towards Liam’s direction. “His father.”

No wonder Liam is always nervous, Niall thinks. If he had a very uptight father, he think he would be scared of talking to other people as well.

“Well,” Niall says “he’s joining us for lunch and dinner and every meal for the rest of the year.” He smiles at Liam, trying to make the worry evident on his face go away. Harry internally puffs. He looks at Louis and catches his eye. He makes a face, signalling him to do something about it. Louis rolls his eyes but sighs.

“I don’t want to eat with him.” Louis states. Liam looks down in embarrassment, Niall looks offended, Zayn looks disgusted and Harry buries his face in his hands because that’s not what he meant by do something.

“I guess we just have to eat separately.” Niall says. This time, Louis is the one who looks offended. Obviously, he thought that once he said that, they will drop Liam for him.  
Harry, not wanting to fall out with Niall, speaks up. “No no no, it’s okay. Liam can eat with us, right Lou?” he looks at Louis glaringly. 

“No, it’s okay.” Liam says, still looking down. He grabs his bag and makes a beeline towards the door. Niall tells him to stop but Liam ignores him and keeps walking. Niall sends a glare at Louis’ direction before running after Liam. Zayn gets his and Niall’s bag and without looking back, he follows after him. 

As soon as Harry and Louis are alone, except for a couple of students who are prolonging their stay, Harry turns to Louis. “Why did you do that?”

 

“You asked me to do something and I did!” Louis replies. 

“But you scared them away! Look, I’m going to bring Niall to Shelley’s tonight and I really don’t want me or you to mess it up.” Harry says. 

Louis’ mouth drops open because it’s the first time he’s heard Harry ever tell him that he’s going to “mess something up”. “See what I mean? You’re already changing because of that stupid blond.”

Harry looks confused. “How in anyway have I changed?”

“You’re getting mad at me for doing something I always do! Since the dawn of time--” Louis says, getting dramatic. Harry rolls his eyes and tries to stifle a smile. “—I have always defended you and me against anyone who gets in our way. And me scaring Payne off is what I call defending you and saving your ass from watching Payne and that blond eventually fall in love with each other.”

Harry plays with Louis’ hair, removing loose strands from his face. “Louis, I understand what you were trying to do and I do appreciate it. It’s just that, I don’t want to ruin this thing between me and Niall because he’s really nice and if it’s possible and if I get to know him better, he would be the first ever guy I genuinely liked. He could be my first relationship after…you know. I’m sorry, Louis. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I hope you understand.” Harry looks at Louis with big eyes and Louis groans because he can never resist those eyes.

“Fine. But as soon as you replace me with him, I will kick your ass so hard you will end up in a different country.”

 

“Liam! Liam! Wait!” Niall catches up with Liam but Liam walks faster. “Liam” Niall tries again. He grabs Liam’s arm and tries to pull him back albeit unsuccessfully. “Liam please” Niall pleads.

Liam stops and Niall almost bumps into him. Unfortunately for Zayn, he bumps into Niall, almost causing Niall to fall down if Zayn hadn’t straightened himself and pull him back.   
Niall coughs. “Liam, don’t listen to anything Louis says. I’ve known him for barely two days and he’s already insulted me about a hundred times. If he doesn’t want to eat with you, it’s fine. We won’t eat with him.”

“Yeah.” Zayn agrees. “I sort of want to just stop being around him. Hey, you can be our hero. If we keep you, he might avoid us. If he avoids us, he can stop pissing me off. And if I don’t get pissed off, no one will get murdered. See? It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t like you. We like you and I do hope that’s enough.”

Liam turns around and he has a small smile on his face but he quickly frowns again. “Are you sure you want to give up Harry as well by being friends with me?”

Niall and Zayn look at each other and shrug. “If it means losing the two of them but keeping you, I guess it’s okay.” Niall smiles.

Liam beams at the two of them. “Thanks so much, it’s the first time I’ve had friends. Actual friends who will sacrifice things for me and we’ve only just met!”

Zayn shrugs and hands Niall’s bag to Niall. “That’s what friends are for and you have to get used to that.”

 

“Niall!” Harry corners Niall when he’s alone. Niall looks at him and his eyes look around, searching for Louis but as soon as he realizes that the brunette isn’t there, he gives a tentative smile to Harry.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Are we still up? For dinner? Just me don’t worry, no Louis.” Harry pipes up.

Niall shrugs shyly. “I guess. Is it okay with you? You’re not mad at me?”

“Of course it’s okay with me and why would I be mad at you? What Louis said was mean.” Harry grins. “So it’s a yes? Let’s meet up in front of the main entrance, okay?”  
Niall smiles for real, “okay.”

 

Harry will never admit it but he had to call his sister to ask for advice on what to wear, something he will never do again in a million years. After getting teased at, he finally settles with a white button up and black skinny jeans. Although Shelley's is just a casual place to hang out in, he still wants to look his best for Niall and for the public. Finally, he sprays some perfume on and makes his way towards the main entrance.

Harry didn’t know what to expect for that dinner date. Will he and Niall automatically click or will he have to take him to a second dinner date? Will some unknown force make sure everything goes smoothly or the exact opposite? Will Niall get the memo or will he think it’s just a friendly dinner between two friends?

What Harry Styles did not expect is to see not only Niall, but also Zayn and Liam waiting for him in front of the main entrance.

“Harry!” Niall greets. “Let’s go? I’m really hungry. I couldn’t wait for our very first get together.” 

Harry swallows down the vomit that he’s about to release. With a forced smile, he nods. “Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
